


Один Курьер, что обманул могилу

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Poetry, versification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Короткий стих о судьбе Курьера к десятилетию Вегаса. А если точнее, то переложение первого и последнего слайдов концовки.





	Один Курьер, что обманул могилу

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Courier who cheated death once more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101137) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



> Вегас, с днём рождения!

Один Курьер, что обманул могилу  
И изменил себя взамен войны,  
Решающей, победоносной силой  
Склонил весы судьбы для всей страны.

Курьера путь окончен — лишь пока.  
И в новом мире пустоши Мохаве  
Бои шли, люди жили, умирали —  
Всё точно так, как в прежние века.


End file.
